combatmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Monsters are the core element of Combat Monsters, and are also a type of card. Each monster card is different, and have different amounts of power, health, and require different amounts of Mojo to spawn. Races There are many different races of monster in the game. Each monster belonging to a particular race will receive that race's bonus in combat, all the time, as a passive ability. This is a list of races in Combat Monsters. *Cyclops *Dwarf *Elemental *Elf *Golem *Human *Imp *Lizard *Minotaur *Orcs *Robot *Skeleton *Spectre *Werewolf *Zombie Classes There are three different classes of monsters within each race, Warriors, Archers, and Mages. Each of these classes have signature abilities, for example Warriors tend to have more Power and Health, whereas Archers are generally weaker but can fire further. Weapon cards can be placed on monsters if the weapon type matches what their owner's class uses. You cannot put a bow on a Mage, you can only place it on an Archer. You cannot put a Mage Staff on a Warrior, it can only be placed on a Mage. Weapons and their use is described in more detail under the "Other Cards" topic. Attacks: Warriors Warrior class creatures have an attack range of 1. This means that they must be directly adjacent to the target to perform a basic attack or use an activated ability on it. As an added bonus, warrior monsters can take an additional move at the expense of not attacking on that turn. Attacks: Mages Mage class creatures have an attack range of 1 – 2. This means they can attack or use their ability on any valid target that is either adjacent or one space away from them. Attacks: Archers Archer class creatures have an attack range of 2 – 3. This means they can attack or use their ability on any valid target that is two or three spaces away. Note that they cannot fire at "point blank" range. Ability Exceptions Some activated abilities don't use a creature for a target, but select a map space for some sort of area effect. In these cases you will be shown the valid locations you can pick, and the card will describe the range and effect of the ability. Card Rarity All cards including monsters have a set rarity. This does not directly affect any in-combat statistics, but is an indicator of how regularly a given card will show up in a treasure chest. It stands to reason though that the rarer the card, the generally better it will be. The categories of rareness are: * Common * Uncommon * Rare * Legendary Also look out for "Legendary" cards that can punch well above their weight! Monster Card Each monster card obviously spawns a monster onto the battlefield. Each monster's various powers and abilities are written on the respective card. Click and hold on any battlefield monster during combat and you will be shown a large view of the monster card plus any extra cards for equipped items, etc. Below is a description of everything you will see on the large card view for a monster, and how it relates to gameplay. Power This is how much power your monster starts off with. When it performs any kind of attack, it is this value that's used to determine the amount of damage dealt to the victim. There are many in-combat modifiers for a monster's power at any one moment, but the card view will always show just the starting value. Health This is how much health (or life) your monster starts off with. When attacked, the attacker's power is subtracted from the victim's health. When a monster's health drops to zero, well – you can figure out what happens to it next! There are many in-combat modifiers for a moster's health at any one moment, but the card view will always show just the starting value. Rarity The rarity part of a card is already explained above in the Card Rarity section. Mojo Cost All cards have a Mojo cost required to play them. You earn this Mojo in many different ways, the most direct of which being your hero, who generates some at the start of each of your turns. Race Bonus These racial bonuses are specifically designed to encourage certain deck – building strategies, but working with different races in the same deck can develop a near infinite number of fun combinations of deck synergy. Activated Ability A lot of monsters, but not all, come with their own specialized skill beyond a basic attack. If they have one, it will be described on the card. During combat you may select these additional abilities instead of performing a basic attack, provided you have the Mojo to pay for it. Name & Class A monster's name should be obvious enough, but its class merits further explanation as shown above in the Class section. Category:Combat Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Cards